


True Love

by yeuxboys



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fainting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mentioned Basira Hussain, Mentioned Martin Blackwood, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeuxboys/pseuds/yeuxboys
Summary: "You love him, don't you?'
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 25





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH I just love daisy and jons dynamic in s4 <3333333
> 
> quick cw for fainting!!

His head pounded inside his skull and their whole body ached. How long had they gone without a stateme- a 'meal' now? It doesn't matter. The others told him to stop, so he did. He didn't want to, obviously, but they knew they didn't like it. That Martin didn't like it.

Slumped over his desk, head resting on the cold wood with papers and tape recorders that almost surrounded them. He hated it. It felt like the tape recorders were taunting them. Reminding them of his hunger. He quietly cursed it and weakly sat back in their chair, barely able to push themselves up with his arms. He stared at the desk for a bit, before electing to rest his head on it once again. It wasn't worth sitting up. Just as he gets as comfortable as possible, a quick knock at his door disturbs the quiet and alarms them enough for them to sit back up.

"Yes, come in," He said loudly enough so that whoever was behind the door could hear them. They assumed it was Basira, she usually came around this time, whatever time it actually was.

The door swung open lightly to reveal Daisy, certainly not who Jon expected but not an unpleasant surprise. More of a relief honestly, he knew they couldn't deal with Basira and certainly not Melanie right now. 

"Oh, Daisy, h-hello- is everything alright?" He asked with a slight concern, she looked fine, he mostly asked so he could take their mind of his own pain.

"Yeah fine, you okay? Not looking so hot Sims," She sounded genuine, she must of noticed the weak look on their face.

"I'm fine, just hungry is all, I'll be fine," it wasn't entirely a lie, but it only made Daisy look more concerned, catching the slight untruth and shake in his voice.

His vision and head started getting a bit foggier, but they stupidly got up anyway, only to fall right into Daisy's arms, who gently lowered them to the floor.

"Shit Sims! Sims? Jon? Can you hear me?"

He could slightly hear her, but they didn't have strength to respond, he groaned slightly instead, and Daisy seemed to catch the message. 

As Jon awoke, the first thing he saw was the ceiling, and immediately noticed he was on the floor, but he didn't feel the usual cold touch of the wooden planks on the back of his head.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty,"

Daisy. Their head was on her lap, and she was leaning against the wall, her hand was stroking through their long, greying dark hair.

"How long was I out?" he said it barely loud enough to hear, but she did hear them.

"Only around 30 minutes, feeling any better?"

"Still weak, but better, thank you Daisy," 

"Jon- if not- if not eating is affecting you this much, do you really think it's worth it? I mean- it's practically killing you, this isn't the first time you've collapsed," She gave him a look they had never seen her make towards anyone, maybe Basira, a look of extreme sympathy and well, love.

"I- I suppose. But the others- they told me not to do it, and I really don't want to betray them, not now," He held back sobs, as he started to remember the severity of the situation.

"I'm sure they'd understand, besides, didn't you go behind Basira's back to save me? From the coffin?"

"Well yes but-"

"Jon, just admit it, your doing this for Martin, aren't you?"

"I- maybe? He seemed the most upset with me," He took a deep breath, "It's just-"

"Sims."

"Yes?"

"You love him, don't you?"

Jon opened his mouth and shut it again. Trying to think of how to respond. But in the end he didn't. They didn't need too. They both knew the answer. They both knew he was deeply in love with Martin. 


End file.
